Semiconductor miniaturization creates challenges that can affect semiconductor device performance and reliability. For non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, the leakage of charge stored in a memory cell's floating gate can be a challenge.